TRANSFORMERS ANIMATED FERAL HOWLS
by Wolf Prime
Summary: This is the english version of Aullidos Feroces. Optimus is tire of the Elite Guard of how they trade him. When he is capture by Meltdown, he becomes into a werewolf, and with that new transformation cause the awekening of his rebelius personality.


**AUTHOR´S NOTE: Hi everybody, this is my english version of Aullidos Feroces. I hope you like it. I know I will have many grammar mistakes but I try to do my best to write it in some manner that all the fans can undestand the actions.**

**Anyways... If you do not like this story, please don´t read it. But I have hopes that you will enjoy!**

**So... let´s the story begin! That´s I said before... ENJOY!**

**Oh! I forgot! There is a WARNING **

**There will be some of torture for the protagonist in the chapters, so I want tell you this before you read the fic, of course the first ones will be some relaxing but meanwhile the story continues that will be some torment things...**

**But forget about that for now... it´s time for begin reading ^-^**

* * *

**TRANSFORMERS ANIMATED**

**FERAL HOWLS**

**CHAPTER I**

**EXPERIMENT**

**AUTOBOT HEADQUARTER- DETROIT**

Ratchet and Optimus examine with detail what happen in Dinobot Island with the help of the computer Teletran- 1

"Something strange is happening in that place. I go to investigate" the younger leader said

The Autobot medic knew very well his boss, he has a great courage to affront the problems if them was difficult, and this cause him the respect and admiration of all his team.

"You must bring Prowl or Bumblebee with you" said Ratchet

"No. I'm going alone" answer Optimus with a firm tone

The medic wide his optics in surprise. Prime, wanting to work alone? That was strange of him

"Keep me informed of the situation" reply Ratchet

Saying that, Optimus get out of the base and transforms into vehicle mode to accomplish his patrol to Dinobot Island.

Meanwhile, in the base, Ratchet sees his leader leave away

"Be careful, kid"

A strange premonition felt the spark of the Autobot and it wasn't good

"Prowl!" shout Ratchet

In an instant, the cyber-Ninja appears

His black and gold armor shined with intensity thanks to the lights of the base

"What is the problem? He ask with a calm tone

"I need you to follow Prime into the Dinobot Island without he seeing you" said the medic

Prowl shows a facial express of confusion

"I will do it… But I want to know why you tell me this?"

Ratchet's optics express preoccupation

"Is for the security of our leader"

So, the Autobot ninja transforms in vehicle mode to complete his mission.

**DINOBOT ISLAND**

The weather was become terrible; a great electric storm booms the place and light up the sky with powerful lightning.

Optimus walks with cautious and scanned each part of the island, since there live the Dinobots and their leader who is Grimlock, was capable of attack him.

"It`s seems this place is all right"

Prime didn't know that he was been seeing for some mystery entities, however his auditive censors was very sensitive, as the same of a salvage animal.

He activates his energon axe, still alert before any thing.

Between the darkness of one hole of a palm tree was a security camera, who was observing all Prime's moves.

In a subterranean laboratory, a mystery presence was looking what is happening in the island, as the same he fix his look to the steps of Optimus

"Finally… just what I still looking for my project"

The entity presses a red bottom in the control panel.

Meanwhile, out in the island, the young leader scanned around

"Mmm… there is not abnormal signatures, is better to return to the base"

Before the young Prime can leave, many metallic tentacles come up and trapped him in the legs and arms, mobilizing him.

He mech try to transform into vehicle mode but his body is enveloped with more tentacles.

One of them bury into the youngling's chest direct in his spark chamber. Optimus optics express suffer… an extremely agony.

His spark is attack with many volts, cause him to scream in pain, his strength was been drain for the electricity.

Finally weakling, Optimus fall to the ground in stasis lock.

The mystery entities who was been seeing the cruel scene bring his victim before his master.

**ONES CYCLES LATER…**

Prowl with agility jump of tree in tree searching for his leader

"It can't be, his signal has disappear"

He activates his comlink, reporting the situation to Ratchet.

**AUTOBOT BASE- DETROIT**

After listening the bad news, the medic call the rest of the team, telling them about the situation

"We must find Prime before it's too late"

The trio of mechs transforms into vehicle mode and go to reunify with Prowl in the Island.

**MEANWHILE IN A SUBTERRANEAN LABORATORY**

Optimus slowly activate his optics that shows agony. He try to get up, but something don´t let him do that.

An insupportable pain feels all his body. In him were many needles who it's injecting a mystery substance directly in his energon lines.

The endless agony what produce the torment still burning inside of his spark.

The Prime's optics adjusts the visualization. His surprise was unpleasant when he sees the image of Meltdown… He was behind of this.

"That was time to you to wake up, Autobot… my dear experiment"

For the misfortune of the mech, he was imprisoning on the inside of a machine. His look expresses an immense fury… although his attention for the villain loses his interest.

Suddenly, his spark is attack with electricity in great volts; cause him to yell in pain.

"Now… What DNA will administer to you? Ah that will serve" said the scientific who in the same time were taking a little flask with a red substance; the mech thought that was the blood of any creature melt with other chemical.

Meltdown injects the DNA inside one of the mech energon lines.

An extremely screams of agonizing pain hear in the entire laboratory.

**PROWLING IN THE JUNGLE**

The cyber-ninja could hear the tormenting screams of his leader

'He is close' thought Prowl

With agility, he climbs the trees detecting the origin of these painful wails.

These sobs was locating inside of a cave, but the texture of this place was completely metallic… there was the place where Prime still captive.

The ninja run inside the place, he activates his comlink to warning his teammates his position.

The rest of the Autobots arrive in nano- kliks, they start searching for his commandant

"Prime!" shout Bumblebee

**SUBTERRANEAN LABORATORY**

The young Prime could detect the presences of his friends. His spark relax… finally the torment will end or he was he believed.

However a question stills in his processor ¿What exactly Meltdown did to him? His thoughts have been interrupted for the arrival of his team who were come to rescuing him.

A short battle is prolong in the site, with the Autobots victorious.

Had been defeat the enemy, the bots destroy the latches of the mystery machine.

An immense cloud of steam appears in the machine; cause the place to cover with magnitude.

Optimus get out of the machine, fall in kneeling, the needles that was enveloped in his body, was penetrating his armor with extreme deep, he yell in agony.

Ratchet and Prowl carefully dig up the needles of Prime's metallic skin, however liquid energon surge in his wounds, that cause him abruptly falls into stasis lock.

"We must bring him to the base immediately" said Ratchet with a worried tone

Bulkhead transforms into vehicle mode, opening his behind doors.

Bumblebee and Prowl carry Optimus inside his friend

"Uhh… Bossbot is very heavier" said Bumblebee

"Let`s go" ordered the medic

So, the Autobots return to their base, having hope of his leader can health of this horrible experience.


End file.
